Raiden (Metal Gear)
This article is about the Raiden from the Metal Gear series. For the Raiden from Mortal Kombat, see Raiden Raiden is one of the main protagonists of the Metal Gear series. He appeared in the 52nd episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Wolverine VS Raiden, where he fought against Wolverine from Marvel Comics. He was voiced by Tim Paige. History Jack is an American child soldier who was born in the 1980's and was raised by Solidus Snake. His initial objective was to rescue several hostages from a terrorist group known as the Sons of Liberty. Raiden is helped by mercenary Solid Snake and spy Olga Gurlukovich across his mission. A clandestine organization known as The Patriots is revealed to be controlling his actions, however, with his commanding officer revealed as their computer-generated AI, and one of their spies becomes Raiden's girlfriend, and the two fall in love. Raiden defeats Solidus after being told by the Patriots' AIs that his death would also trigger the deaths of Olga's child and Rosemary, the latter of whom was revealed to have been pregnant with Raiden's child during the mission. His body was heavily modified after he was captured due to his anti-Patriot activities. The trauma of his breakup with Rosemary, coupled with the apparent miscarriage of his child, have made Raiden believe his only place is on the battlefield. He assists Solid Snake in the fight against Liquid Ocelot wanting to obtain the Patriots' powers. After several encounters with Liquid's men, Raiden stays in the ship Outer Haven to protect Snake as he shuts down the Patriots' AIs. Later Rosemary reveals to Raiden that their child was not miscarried; her marriage to Roy Campbell was a hoax to protect her and their son from the Patriots. Upon hearing this news, Raiden reconciles with Rosemary. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Real Name: Jack *Age: 35 years *Height: Approx. 5'10"/177.8 cm *Aliases: Jack the Ripper, White Devil, Snake, Mr. Lightning Bolt *Former child soldier & spy *Member of Maverick Security Counseling Inc. *Proud wearer of 5 cyborg bodies Powers & Arsenal *Durable cyborg body *Superhuman strength *Superhuman speed *Can generate electricity *Fuel cell electrolyte absorption *Blade Mode *Zandatsu *Ripper Mode Murasama High-Frequency Blade *Vibrations destabilize target's molecular bonds *Faster vibrations rate than Raiden's original HF Blade *High uptake rate *Originally forged in 16th century *Previously owned by Sam Rodrigues *ID Locked *Cuts through nanomachines, son! Feats *Defeated Soldius Snake *Helped bring down the Patriots *Defeated Desperado & World Marshal *Blocked attacks from Metal Gears RAY & EXCELSUS *Lifted & threw Metal Gear RAY & EXCELSUS *Held back Outer Haven battleship *Survived the mindf##king story of Metal Gear Solid 2 DEATH BATTLE! Quotes * Who the hell are you? Get out of my way! * What? * Who... what are you? * Let's dance! * I will end you! * Are you some kind of cyborg? * I'll just have to swing harder then! * Shit! Not again! * Pain! This is why I fight! * Hahaha it's time for Jack the Ripper, to let 'er rip! One Minute Melee Raiden appeared in Season 4 of ''One Minute Melee'','' where he faced off against Genos from the ''One-Punch Man series and won. He was voiced by ProfKranc. He later made a cameo in Genos VS Cyborg, when Genos mentioned that he wants to take Raiden down after their last battle. DBX Raiden appeared as a combatant on DBX, where he fought against Genji from the Overwatch series and won. Gallery DB Raiden.PNG|3D model used in DEATH BATTLE! Raiden-MGS2.jpg|Raiden before becoming a cyborg RaidencyborgIntro.jpg|Raiden's first cyborg body 20130205223509_character_01raiden_by_superidot9000-d84y8dq.png|Raiden's second Cyborg Body MGR-HighFrequencyMurasamaBlade.png|The Murasama High-Frequency Blade Metal_Gear_Rising_Revengeance_-_Ripper_Mode_Trailer|Raiden's Ripper Mode Trivia *Raiden is the third Konami character to appear, after Bomberman and Solid Snake, and with the next one being Dracula. **He is the second Metal Gear character to appear, after Solid Snake. **He is the second Konami character to win, after Solid Snake, and with the next one being Dracula. *Raiden is the fourth non-DC character to fight against and Marvel character, after Lord Raiden, Goliath and Darth Vader, and with the next seven being Pinkie Pie, Android 18, The Shredder, Lucy, Sigma, Widowmaker and The Mask. **He is the second non-DC character to win against a Marvel character, after Goliath, and with the next four being Android 18, The Shredder, Lucy and The Mask. *Raiden is the fifth video game character to fight a comic book character, after Zitz, Kratos, Lord Raiden and Fox McCloud, and with the next six being Sweet Tooth, Amy Rose, Shovel Knight, Sigma, Widowmaker and Sindel. *Raiden is the second combatant named Raiden, after Raiden from the Mortal Kombat series. **Coincidentally, they both fought a Marvel Comics character. *Raiden is the first cyborg combatant who didn't fight a combatant who utilizes technology to fight. (Although Wolverine's adamantium skeleton was a product of science, it's still a part of his natural biology). Following him as second is Android 18, who fought Captain Marvel. (Whose powers technically also come from science, or better, the explosion of a machine). *Raiden is the second combatant to win a DEATH BATTLE!, One Minute Melee and DBX, after Roronoa Zoro, and with the next three being Zero, Akuma and Vegeta. References * Raiden (Metal Gear) on Wikipedia * Raiden on the Metal Gear Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Metal Gear Characters Category:Ninja Category:Robots Category:Konami Characters Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Playstation All-Stars Combatants Category:Human Category:Military Combatants Category:Cyborgs Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Wielders Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Near-Immortals Category:DBX Combatants Category:Metal Users Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:DBX Victor Category:Disabled Combatants Category:Protagonists